


One Night In London

by red_jacobson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: While investigating a series of vampire attacks near a club in London, Xander and Faith encounter Lavender Brown.This is an AU from Xanders Ocean Cruise, it diverges during Chapter Two





	One Night In London

STORY TITLE: One Night In London  
PART: 01 of 01  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FF.Net, Twisting the Hellmouth, Tenhawk Presents, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the fandom for Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective copy write holders. I'm making no money from this story.  
SUMMARY: Xander and Faith are investigating a club in London and encounter Lavender. This is an AU of Xander's Ocean Cruise where Xander, Harmony and Parvati kissed and said goodbye at the dock. What can I say, my muse is insane at times, and I love it!  
FEEDBACK: Of course, feedback feeds the Muse, and she tells me more stories for your reading pleasure.  
CATEGORY: Erotica  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Lavender  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 7,440  
SPOILERS: None – if you don't know what happened in canon, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: I'm sure that those of you familiar with my alleged writing have any doubts about what you are going to find here. But, for the virgins among you, you are going to find oral, anal, dom/sub, femme-slash, and quite possibly a number of other things that will have Mrs Grundy and Doctor James Dobson reaching for the smelling salts! *GRIN*   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: A note on casting. In this story, Lavender Brown is portrayed by a model (and Page 3 girl) named Danielle Sellers. 

The Lash  
Soho District, London, UK  
Saturday, October 21st, 2006  
9:30 pm

Lavender looked around the club nervously, she had heard all sorts of rumors about the things that went on in the back rooms of this club, and wanted to see if they were true. Naturally, she tried to tell herself that it was just curiosity, that she really wasn't interested in doing anything, but deep inside, there was a part of her who hoped the rumors were true, that she could find somebody who could push her passed her limits and give her what she wanted. Of course, if she were really honest with herself, she knew exactly who she wanted to find, ever since Parvati had told her about how he had treated her on the cruise she had taken.

Parvati was supposed to go with her tonight, but Padma went into labor earlier that day, so she had to be there to support her, along with Harry and the rest of his wives. She had gotten a floo call a little while ago, saying that Padma had a baby boy, and they were both fine, but she was staying to greet her parents when they arrived. Parv was ecstatic, because Harry had agreed to let his son with Padma take the Patil name, since Cho and Luna already had the Potter and Black heirs, so it took the pressure off of her to marry and continue the family name. 

While she was sorry that Parv wouldn't be with her, in a way she was glad, because she was already feeling the effects of the moon, even though it wouldn't be full until tomorrow night. She hated the way the moon made her lose control of herself, even though she didn't actually transform, thank Merlin! It still increased her appetites and made her less caring of what the proper people thought of her behavior.

That's one of the things that drove her to this club in Muggle London. The odds were very much against seeing anybody who knew her, and, if they did, they would have to explain why there were there, and probably didn't want to do that. 

Lavender made her way toward the bar, watching the couples dancing as she skirted the dance floor. Other than a great deal more leather on both the men and women than she was used to, it didn't seem that much different from the clubs that she and Parvati had frequented when they graduated. She noticed a few people checking her out, but none of them appealed to her, so she kept walking.

Stepping up to the bar, she ordered an ale and took a sip, turning around to take a closer look at the crowd. It took her a minute, but she started noticing a few things, and what she saw made her wet!

It wasn't obvious, but, once she noticed the first couple, she began to see it in several of the other couples as well. There were a lot of women wearing collars in the club, and a few of them were with other women! She licked her lips, remembering the nights that Hermione had gone all 'Mistress Granger' on her and Parv in the dorms. Those were amazing nights, but ever since Hermione hooked up with Parkinson, they went totally monogamous, which she couldn't understand. Although seeing Pureblood Princess Pansy Parkinson on her knees wearing nothing but her collar certainly made the dinner party she attended enjoyable!

She kept sipping her drink and looking around, ignoring the speculative looks she got, none of them interested her. Of course, if she was honest, she knew who she wanted, especially after Parv told her the story of her cruise, but she hadn't had the nerve to approach Xander Harris the few times he had stopped into the Ministry to see Harry. He was always friendly toward her, and asked about how she was doing, and even asked about Parvati a few times. She didn't tell him that Parvati was really unhappy that her parents wouldn't accept her marrying a non-magical, especially since neither she or Padma had given the family an heir yet, which is why she didn't try to stay in touch with him after those two weeks.

The two of them had spend several nights with their toys, telling each other their favorite fantasies about Xander. If they both had massive orgasms as they pictured him dominating them and having them kneeling at his feet as they passed his cock between them, well, that was nobodies business but theirs, was it? The bad part was Parvati almost always broke down crying at the end of things, cursing her parents and their expectations.

Fortunately, she didn't have that limitation. Once her parents realized she had been bitten, she was basically kicked out of the family to make it on her own. She was allowed to keep her name, because her parents didn't want to deal with the scandal, and she had the money in her vault, but that was it. So if her parents didn't like the way she lived her life, that was their tough luck!

She smiled as a very naughty thought crossed her mind. Now that Padma had given Harry an heir for the Patil family, she should talk to Parvati about registering for a Civil Union in the non-magical world. She couldn't give two shits about the Brown family, and, with the Patil name secured, Parv wouldn't have to worry about her parents reaction. And, after they were legally bonded, the two of them could approach Xander. From what Parvati had said, Lavender didn't think that he would have a problem with getting back with Parvati, especially after she explained the situation, and Lavender demonstrated that she was just as submissive as Parv was. She was just thinking about how she would like to demonstrate how submissive she was when movement not far from her caught her eye.

She blinked, it was as if thinking about him made him appear, but for whatever reason, Xander Harris was standing about 10 feet from her, a dark haired woman standing beside him. Lavender didn't know why he was there, but she wasn't going to miss this opportunity! She stepped away from the bar and walked toward them, and, the movement must have caught his attention because he turned toward her.

He looked at her in surprise, then smiled and gestured for her to join them. Lavender noticed the other girl looking at her as well, and she felt a bit of a shiver of desire at the smoldering beauty. Her leather jacket covered a black t-shirt that was tight enough to show a lack of bra, and her breasts were pressing against the fabric. Of course, the thing that really caught her attention was the studded leather collar around the woman's throat.

She must have been staring, because the woman smirked at her, and Xander waved his hand in front of her face, making her blink. She blushed at being caught, but when she looked at Xander's face, he wasn't looking at her in derision, but in contemplation. Leaning toward her, he was in her personal space and said, "Looking for someone to put a collar on you, Lavender?" She looked down, a blush on her face, his presence was almost overpowering her, and when he leaned even closer, and she felt his hot breath on her ear, he said, "Do you want me to put a collar on you?" it was all she could do not to drop to her knees right there.

The dark haired woman chuckled, "I think that answers your question, Sir," she said, and Lavender had to bite back a moan, the voice promised pure sexual nirvana, and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to grab the two of them and find a private place!

Xander nodded, still unbearably close, and said, "I think you are right, pet. Why don't you go find us a table so we can discuss the situation?" Lavender heard the command in his voice, and if they weren't in public she would had slid her hand inside her skirt to get some relief.

His hands gripped her arms, and he said, "I'm willing to give you what you so obviously want, Lavender, but you need to control yourself in public, I'm not going to have to start your training by bailing you out after being arrested for public indecency!"

Somehow his words got through the fog in her brain and she blushed, but she straightened up and looked directly at him. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me. I mean, yeah, you star in some of my favorite fantasies, but I've never lost control like that before!"

He nodded in understanding, "Actually, I think I know what happened. Something similar but not as extreme happened to Parvati as well. My pet has found us a table, so let's go sit down and we can talk about it."

She followed him to the table, and, when he sat down he gestured and she and the other girl sat down as well. When they were sitting down, and Xander gestured for a waitress, he said, "Lavender, this is my pet, Faith. Faith, this is Lavender Brown, she works in Harry's office and is a friend of Parvati, who I mentioned to you earlier."

Faith nodded and gave her a friendly smile, but didn't say anything. She seemed to be totally relaxed, but Lavender noticed that her eyes were constantly moving. They were almost frightening in their intensity, a predator's eyes. She knew instantly that whatever she might be, Faith was nobody's pet! She suddenly remembered exactly what Xander's job was, and realized that they were in the club for a reason. Feeling frightened, she leaned closer to Xander and said, as quietly as she could. "Are you two here for business? Should I leave and contact you in the morning?"

Xander looked at her sharply, and opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly everything went sideways! Faith shoved her chair backwards and was starting to stand when a figure tackled her from the side, knocking the table over. Lavender scrambled backward as Xander leapt to his feet, his eye scanning the room. She saw him drop a wooden stake in his hand, and watched him go from a friend to a hunter in an instant. 

Lavender started to move closer, her wand dropping from the holster on her arm, when she was grabbed from behind and pulled, the movement making the wand drop to the floor. She struggled against the arms holding her back, trying to reach his foot so she could stomp with her heal. She heard a man's voice, harsh and threatening in her ear. "I don't know what you were doing with the Slayer, girl, but you picked the wrong company to be in!" She froze for an instant, as she realized exactly what had a hold of her, but then the combat lessons that Harry had spent so much time drilling the DA on rushed into her mind, and she remembered the lessons on wandless magic.

Pushing aside the fear, the worry for Xander and Faith, she felt for the magic inside her, and, when she found it, she concentrated of pulling it out of her center and into her hands. Suddenly she felt it, and, raising her hands to grip the wrists of the vampire holding her, she pulled them away from her body and whispered, "Incendio!"

She snarled in satisfaction as her hands bloomed with flame, and the vampire screamed in shock as his arms caught on fire. Using the distraction, she broke his grip and, pulling the magic back inside, the flames on her hands vanished and she reached down and grabbed her wand. 

When she was distracted dealing with her attacker, more vampires jumped on Xander and Faith, and she didn't hesitate, the blood was pumping in her veins and the wolf was howling to protect her Alpha! Grabbing a broken piece of the wooden table leg, she slammed it into the back of one of the vampires that were on Xander. She coughed as the vampire fell to dust, and she breathed some of it in. Looking around, she found another target rushing toward them, his face disfigured and his fangs showing. 

The vampire was too far away to use the stake, so she pointed her wand at it and laughed as she watched him burn! It didn't bother her that she used magic around the muggles, self defense was definitely considered a valid reason. And besides, working for Harry, who was going to say anything?

Still laughing, she felt the wolf inside her howling in excitement as she used her stake on another vampire and burned yet one more before the club went silent. She stood, looking around warily, and saw that Faith and Xander had both taken care of the vampires they were fighting. Faith stood, breathing heavily, and shot her an impressed smile and nodded, giving her a thumbs up, which Lavender returned with a grin. Xander just smiled at her and said, "Damn good job, Lavender! Thanks!" She blushed happily, but before she could say any more, a series of 'Pops!' sounded, and there were a half dozen figures in robes standing in the middle of the dance floor. Lavender instantly recognized the purple haired woman in front of the group, and called out, "Tonks!"

The woman looked her way and, seeing the situation was calm, walked over to her while the other figures started circulating and talking to the witnesses. When Tonks was in front of her, the Auror noticed Xander and Faith standing there, and said, "What's going on Lavender? We got a report of combat magic being used in a muggle area."

Lavender nodded, "That was me, the three of us were attacked by a bunch of the demonic vampires, and had to defend ourselves. Here, you can check my wand." She handed it to the Auror hilt first, according to procedure, and Tonks quickly recorded the last spells cast, smirking when she came to the shaving spell she had used before leaving her flat.

Once Tonks was satisfied, she handed the wand back to Lavender, and then turned to Xander.

"So you were right, it was vamps that were preying on the customers?"

Xander nodded, "It seems that one of them was a little more alert than the rest, and was able to sense Faith without us seeing him. One of them jumped her and the rest of them joined in. The three of us managed to dust all of them, though."

Tonks turned to Lavender and gave her an impressed look, which slightly annoyed her and she said, "I was a student of Harry's for three years at Hogwarts, believe it or not, I do know how to handle myself in a fight!" 

The last was said in almost a growl, and Tonks held up her hands, placatingly. "Easy Lavender, I know you can handle yourself against wizards and witches, I've seen you fight, remember? But vampires are a totally different thing, and they can be a real bastard to deal with. Trust me, I know, lover boy and I spent a weekend tracking a bunch of 'em a few years back, and it was a real rough fight."

Lavender nodded, accepting the explanation, but she was wondering something, "How come you are working and not with Harry and the others?"

Tonks grimaced, "Sheer bad luck! The Squad Commander that was scheduled to work tonight accidentally picked up a cursed ring at a crime scene earlier, and ended up in the infirmary getting taken care of. He's going to be alright, but he won't be fit for duty for a week, and I was the closest available Auror to take over the shift. As soon as we get this wrapped up, I'm heading out to join the family."

With that, she went back to taking their statements. By the time she finished, the Obliviation Squad had arrived and were adjusting the memories as needed. Of course, when the local police arrived, Tonks had to deal with that situation, and it was nearly an hour later when they were finally free to go.

Faith had left them right after they got out the door, saying she needed to take care of the "Double H's" which made Xander laugh, and then the two of them walked down the street for a few minutes, to the bench at a bus stop. When they were sitting down, he said, 

"To answer the question you started to ask earlier, yes, Faith and I were there on business. We'd had reports of girls turning up in the area with blood loss and no memory of how it happened. We've been searching the area for several days, and narrowed it down to this and one other club. There was a team at the other club as well, but, since I'm active in the lifestyle, and Faith knows enough about it to avoid suspicion, the two of us were checking out The Lash."

She chuckled, "I knew almost as soon as I sat down that Faith was nobody's pet, there was something in her eyes that reminded me of a predator, which makes sense with her being a Slayer."

He grinned, "Yeah, Faith might wear a collar as a joke, or as part of a disguise, but she's nowhere near submissive enough to be comfortable in the role. But, that leads to another question, how serious are you about exploring things with me? Was it just the atmosphere, or are you really interested?"

Lavender looked at him steadily, "Xander, I've fingered myself raw, and worn out a couple of different toys thinking about you dominating me the way you did Parvati. She told me everything that you and Harmony did with her, and what you did to her." She grinned at him, "I can also tell you that Parvati was very interested in keeping things going with you, but knew that she would have problems with her family if she did."

He shook his head, "Because I don't have any magic, right? I wondered why she seemed so disappointed when her wand didn't react to me at all."

She chuckled, "Well, with Padma providing an heir for the Patils, that changes several things. Let me tell you what I had in mind...."

About 20 minutes later she finished, and Xander looked at her thoughtfully. "I'll admit, I like the idea, but then, I'm a straight guy, so of course it's going to appeal to me. However, thinking with the head on my shoulders, why don't we do this. First of all, I think the idea of you and Parvati getting together and being recognized is a wonderful idea, and I think she will too once you actually ask her. I could tell the way she talked about you during the cruise that it was more than just a friends who played together situation."

Lavender smiled, "I think I started to fall in love with her when we were in our third year together, and the readings we were doing for our Divination homework always seemed to show us as part of each other's lives. It wasn't until right be Christmas that year that I worked up the nerve to kiss her, only to discover that she was feeling the same things." She chuckled, that was a hell of a night, especially when Hermione saw us and started playing with herself as she watched."

Xander laughed, "And did she go all Mistress Hermione on you that night?"

Lavender shook her head, "No, that was a few weeks later. Wait! You knew that Hermione was into girls and was a domme?"

He nodded, grinning at her, "I've met her on several different occasions, and could tell that she was far more interested in women than men, and then I happened to see her at a club like this with her pet, Pansy and noticed it then. We've met and talked about the lifestyle a few times since then, and I was glad to see that Pansy was very happy and well treated. That's not something that happens all the time."

"That was another reason I was so attracted to you, Parvati told me how well you treated her, and that impressed the hell out of me. But, you mentioned earlier that Parvati had a similar reaction to you that I did, what do you mean?"

He laughed, shaking his head, "That goes back to my time in high school, when I and some of my classmates ended up in the Hyena enclosure at the local zoo....."

"…. And it seems that the remnants of the Alpha are noticeable to witches who have submissive desires, and it registers as if I were an extremely strong wizard. From what Harry told me, there's a magical rule that says the stronger a wizard or witch is, the more dominant they tend to be."

Lavender looked at him thoughtfully, "That makes sense, and the magical rule is well documented, even if there are certain wizards who would rather it be forgotten, especially when their peers see how their wives wear the trousers in their houses!"

He snickered, "I can see that! So, any other questions?"

"Just one, when Faith left, she said something about the 'Double H's', what are they?"

He laughed again, "When we first met Faith back in Sunnydale, she made a comment about "Isn't it funny that Slaying always makes you hungry and horny?' Ever since then we've called it the Double H's, so that nosy little sisters didn't figure out what her sister the Slayer was talking about."

Lavender chuckled before looking him in the eyes, "I don't know if it's just the remnants of the fight, or the general effect you are having on me, but I'm not hungry at all. However, I'm randy enough to hump a fence post, and I've been itching to be alone with you for a long time, so, you're place or mine?"

"My place is on the other side of town, how about you?"

"A lot closer, let's go!" With a laugh, they got to their feet and Xander led her to his car.

Ten Minutes Later

As Xander started the car and put it in gear, he casually said, "Lavender, I'd like you to do something for me."

"What's that?" 

"Unbutton your blouse and show me your tits, I've wanted to see them since the first time I met you in Harry's office. And, when you have your blouse opened, lick your fingers and play with your nipples for me." 

Lavender felt shivers of delight coursing through her body at the tone of command in his voice, and she eagerly unbuttoned her blouse and pulled the tails out of her skirt, letting her pull it apart. He glanced over and smiled, "Very nice, Lavender, I'm looking forward to having them wrapped around my cock tonight."

She moaned at the images he brought to mind, and realized that Parvati hadn't been exaggerating, he really did know what he was doing. Putting her fingers to her mouth, she licked them and ran her fingers over her nipples, making them even harder!

 

His voice, soft, insistent, with a power she couldn't resist landed in her ears, "You're getting even more turned on, aren't you Lavender? Showing yourself to me, where anybody who looks over can see you, just because I told you to. How wet is your pussy right now? Are your knickers soaked all the way through? Will you leave a stain on my leather seat when you get out? If you do, I'm going to make you strip completely naked on the street by your flat and use your tongue to clean the juices off my seat."

She couldn't help it, she had been on the verge ever since he whispered in her ear in the club, and then the excitement of fighting those vampires, and now the images he was putting in her mind? She cried out as everything hit her at once, and her eyes rolled back in her head as pleasure exploded inside her body! She was shaking in the seat, and if she hadn't had the safety belt on, she would probably have fallen over, her climax was so powerful!

When she became aware of her surroundings, she heard his voice praising her, "Good girl, Lavender, you are a very good girl, and you deserve a reward."

Lavender opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling happily, if a little blearily. "Thank you, Sir, that was wonderful! But what is my reward?"

He smiled at her, "You'll see, my good girl, you'll see in just a couple of minutes."

She watched curiously as he kept driving, but he didn't seem to be heading toward her apartment block, in fact, he turned off a side road and into a parking lot. He parked in a darkened corner of the lot, and stopped the engine. Getting out of the car, he popped the boot of the car and pulled something out. 

She was about to ask him what was going on when he opened her door and gestured for her to get out. She unbuckled the safety belt and was about to pull her blouse together, when he said, "I didn't tell you to cover yourself up. Take the blouse off completely and step out of the car."

Blushing, but still feeling a thrill at what he was having her do, she shrugged off the blouse, leaving her naked from the waist up, her breasts exposed to anybody who happened to see them. Stepping out of the car, she shivered in the chill of the late October night, but stayed silent. He stepped closer and ran his hands over her breasts, tweaking her nipples and pulling a moan from her throat.

He said, "Very good, Lavender, now, unbutton your skirt and push it down to the ground, your knickers too. I want to see what you are giving me."

Without hesitation her hands moved to the button and popped it open, sliding it down over her hips and taking her knickers with them. When they were laying at her feet, she stepped out of them and waited.

"Kneel down on the padding and pick up your clothes and put them on the floor of the car." When she did so, he closed the door behind her, leaving her completely exposed.

A surge of excitement ran through her as she realized just what her reward was, and she was really looking forward to it! The fact that she was stark naked and kneeling outside just made things even better! She couldn't wait to tell Parvati, and then watch as she experienced it for herself. But maybe they could do it during daylight next time?

Kneeling down, she looked up at him, and said, "Should I hold my hands behind my back, Sir?"

He chuckled,"No, not this time, my good girl, I'll let you use your hands. I think you know what I want, don't you?"

She nodded, "Yes sir, thank you! May I begin?" Lavender was still having a hard time believing this was actually happening, it was like some of her wildest fantasies come to life, and the words she was saying seemed to come out of her fantasies too! Fortunately they seemed to be the right things to say, judging by his reactions.

When he gave her permission, she reached for the zipper on his trousers, knowing almost instinctively that he would not let himself be undressed here. Once she had the zipper down, she slid her hand into the opening and pulled his hard cock through the opening. She smiled at his size, and how it throbbed in her hand. Opening her mouth, she licked the head, letting his pre-cum soak into her tongue and felt a moment of pleased surprise that he had evidently been eating healthy foods, because he wasn't sour at all. 

Moving closer, she opened wider and took the head into her mouth, her hands stroking his shaft and playing with his balls. She ran her tongue along the head before locking her lips around him and sucking quickly. He jerked in her mouth, and the words 'good girl' came drifting down from above her. She released him from her mouth and started licking his shaft, getting him as wet as she could, because she had a special trick was going to use to please him.

Lavender took him back into her mouth, taking him as deep as she could, sucking him and using her tongue as much as possible, enjoying the feeling of him pulsing in her mouth. She kept doing this for several minutes, alternating between sucking him and licking his shaft and balls. 

She looked up through the hair that had fallen in her face during the fight, letting him she the submission in her eyes, as well as the pleasure she was feeling serving him like this. He was looking down at her with a look of approval, and he smiled at her, and another wave of pleasure washed over her. It was amazing how quickly he was bringing the part of her she had kept carefully hidden from most people to the surface, and it was a wonderful feeling! 

Releasing him from her mouth, she asked demurely, "Shall I swallow, or do you want to cum on my tits, Sir?"

"Swallow, good girl, we'll wait to make a mess on your tits until Parvati is here so she can lick you clean." The images that flashed before her eyes made her shudder as another burst of pleasure roared through her body, and she wondered if the juices flowing between her legs were splashing on the ground yet?

She took him in her mouth again, and glanced up to see the amusement in his eyes. 'He knows exactly what he's doing, and he's doing it deliberately! Why in the name of Merlin's swollen scrotum did Parvati let him get away? I would have told my parents to get buggered by a basilisk before I gave this up!'

She could feel the tightness in his balls as she continued to suck him and fondle his sac, and knew that he was about to hit his limit. 

Tilting her head back, she relaxed the muscles in her throat as much as she could and moved forward, letting his cock slide into her throat. She held him there for a few seconds, until she pulled back so she could breathe, and she heard him groan out a warning, "Good girl! Now!"

Lavender locked her lips around his bulb and started swallowing as soon as the first burst hit her tongue, and kept swallowing as the second and third blast ran down her throat. She couldn't believe how much he had, none of the other guys she'd had in her mouth had been even close! Although she heard rumors about Harry, he was her boss and had never even considered making a play for him.

When he finished and pulled out of her mouth, Lavender licked his lips and grinned, "Hell of reward there Xander, I liked it!"

He chuckled, "Trust me, my good girl, you're reward isn't over yet." She looked at him and her eyes widened to see that he was still completely hard! How in the hell could he still be hard? He came a cauldron full!

She was still amazed at his staying power when she heard him say, "Stand up and turn around, lean against the car door."

With a happy laugh, Lavender moved to her feet and pressed her breasts against the car window as she rested her arms on the top of the car. Spreading her legs for him, she wriggled her arse to tease him a bit. She gasped when she felt three of his fingers pushed inside her wet fanny and he started pumping them, pressing against the walls of her pussy and brushing against her clit. She didn't know if it were possible to die from an overdose of pleasure, but she was anxious to find out! 

He kept pumping his fingers inside her, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming his name as another climax burst, starting from her pussy and shooting through her body like lightning. She squeezed her eyes shut as fireworks exploded behind her eyes and she shuddered, dropping her head to rest on her arms as she panted, trying to get her breath back.

Lavender barely noticed when his fingers were removed, but then she felt them being rubbed along her mouth and she opened up, letting him slide inside. She licked and sucked them eagerly, no stranger to the taste of her own juices, loving the way he was treating her! 

It came as a complete shock to her when she felt his cock part her lower lips, burying himself in her grasping warmth. She gave a soft sigh of pleasure and pushed back against him, wanting to pull him deeper inside. She shifted slightly to give him room when his arms came around her body to fondle her breasts. The way his touch was making her flesh tingle, she was having a hard time believing that he didn't have magic, but another thrust of his shaft, and the slap of his skin against her arse drove the errant thought away, all thoughts faded away and the entire universe was just her body and his beautiful cock and fingers driving her over the edge of madness with the pleasure that he drew from deep inside her. 

She had no idea how long they had been moving together, his grunts and her soft moans mingling with the sound of their bodies connecting, but eventually he slammed forward one last time, and she felt him explode inside her, triggering yet another massive climax of her own. 

Afterward, she wasn't certain, but thought she might have actually blacked out for a moment, so intense was the experience. Eventually she felt the aching emptiness as he pulled out of her pussy and leaned against the car next to her. She looked over and saw the tired grin and she smiled, even more when he reached out and pulled her into a hug, kissing her softly.

"How you doing, Lav?" He asked, holding her close.

She giggled, "The way I'm feeling right now, I'm going to want to change my name to Good Girl! There is absolutely no part of my body that isn't happy right now." She paused, "Although, can we get back the car? It's more than a little brisk out here."

Nodding, he reached down and opened the door for her. He said, "You can get dressed if you want. I don't think that any neighbors of yours would appreciate your beauty as much as I do."

She snickered, "Probably not! Those dried up old prunes wouldn't know an orgasm if it buggered them with a Firebolt!" Getting dressed, she kept her knickers off, and when Xander was in the car, she handed them to him. "Might as well keep them for a memento, because I don't see myself needing to wear them much while we are together."

He smirked, "I think you're right. Now, let's get back to your flat, I think the rest of the night should be in a bed, don't you agree?"

She nodded and started giving him directions back to where she lived.

She was very glad she didn't have to work in the morning, because it was almost four hours later that they fell asleep, finally sated.

The Next Morning

Lavender was still smiling contentedly when she awoke late that morning. Casting a quick 'tempus' she could hardly believe it was almost 11 in the morning! Sliding out of the bed, she leaned down and placed a kiss on Xander's lips, before walking into the bathroom. After taking care of her morning needs, she took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around her hair. 

Using a quick drying charm, she went to the floo in her living room, still nude, and tossed some floo powder into the flames.

"Parvati Patil!" she called, and a few minutes later her best friend, and more? appeared in the flames.

Yawning, Parvati said, "Morning Lav, what's going on?"

"Can you come through? Something absolutely amazing happened, and it effects you as much as me."

Parvati groaned, "This had better be good! It's way too early for your mysterious nonsense!"

Lavender smirked, "Oh, trust me, it's better than good! You'll love it!"

"Oh, okay," Parvati sighed, "Give me a minute, I'm going to let somebody know where I'm going."

It was less than three minutes later that Parvati, casually dressed in jeans and a Harpies jersey stepped through the flames. The Indian beauty paused when she took in Lavender's lack of attire, and grinned, "Now that's a lovely sight to see, what's the occasion?"

Lavender put her finger to her lips to let Parvati know to be quiet, and softly walked to the bedroom door. Opening it slowly, she moved aside to let Parvati see who it was, before shutting it again. She winced when she saw the hurt look in Parvati's eyes, and softly said, "I didn't show you that to hurt you Parv, honestly I didn't. I've got an idea how both of us can get what we want, and I talked to Xander about it last night after I bumped into him in London."

Parvati looked interested, so she gestured to the couch and sat down beside her.

"What I realized last night, among other things, was that, since Padma has given birth to the Patil heir, your parents won't be pressuring you about continuing the family any more, right?"

Parvati nodded, a little confused, until Lavender continued. "Another thing I realized that my feelings for you go far beyond just friends with benefits, and they have for a long time. I know that our relationship is frowned on in the Wizarding world, no matter that almost every girl who went to Hogwarts knows what it's like to be with another woman, the hypocrites! Anyway, it's not possible for us to be together as a couple officially in the magical world, but, in the muggle world it's possible."

Parvati was staring at her in wonder, "What are you getting at Lav? It sounds like you are asking me to marry you!"

Lavender smiled, "I wish I was, but that's not possible in either world, but, the muggles have something called Civil Partnerships, that are recognized as basically a marriage, but they are between two men or two women. That's what I'm asking you for, to see if you would be willing to be in a partnership like that with me? Granted, it's not the most romantic sounding idea, but it's as close as we are going to come."

Parvati looked away for a long moment, and Lavender was starting to get worried, had she misread Parvati's feelings that badly?

When the other girl spoke again, she said, "I'm going to want a ring, I know that you can't afford one like Padma wears, but I want a nice ring, and a matching one for you." Lavender gave a sigh of relief and hugged Parvati tightly, kissing her with all the love she had, delighting that Parvati kissed her back with just as much emotion.

When they broke the kiss, Parvati said, "Okay, so what does this have to do with Xander laying in your bed with a seriously shagged expression on his face?"

Lavender giggled, "Well, how do you feel about being a scarlet woman? I talked to Xander about the two of us getting married, and you would be his mistress. I know that your parents won't be that happy about it, but, screw them, they've got their heir so they can stay the hell out of the way of your happiness! My parents will be furious, but I honestly don't give a damn after the way they treated me!"

Taking a breath, Lavender continued, "Anyway, Xander is willing to date me, date us, and see how things go, but let's just say that a very large part of him really likes the idea. Especially after what we did last night! I honestly don't think he'd go for the idea if it was just me, because he told me that was starting to develop feelings for you during the cruise. He understands why you didn't want to keep in contact with him, even though he isn't too happy with your parents, but still wants to be with you if you are willing."

Parvati gave her a wicked grin, "Did he make all your fantasies come true last night?"

Lavender chuckled, "Even ones I didn't know I had. Let me tell you how it all got started...."

When she finished the story, Parvati's jeans were open, and her hand was working furiously inside her knickers. After she hit her peak, she pulled her fingers out and offered them to Lavender, who eagerly licked them clean. 

Standing, Parvati slipped off her shoes and pushed her jeans and knickers to the floor, before pulling the Quidditch jersey over her head, leaving her standing naked. Looking at Lavender who was admiring her body, Parvati said, "What are you waiting for, let's go wake our Master up!"

Giggling Lavender followed her into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

They were almost late for work the next morning.

The End

Hope you all enjoyed this little smut biscuit of mine, although I did try to include a good more plot this time. In case you are wondering about the references to the Cruise, this story is an AU that splits off from my story Xander's Ocean Cruise, toward the end of Chapter Two.

If you liked the story, please leave a review.

Thanks

Red

 

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind a personal note from the author. But I really need your help.

In my off line life, I drive full time for a Ride share company, and it's my only source of income. This past weekend I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.

To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me.

If you can, please click on the link: 

https://www.gofundme.com/HowardKammererCarRepair 

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) / / www (.) gofundme (.) com / HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red


End file.
